robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Helpme 404
Plot: The Beginning Okay, so now to start the story.. There was once a new player named "helpme_404". His avatar was all black..after all. He first joined a game called.. "ROBLOX Waterpark". He was hoping to let people join his game, But no one listened. During he was making his game. It was a dark version of a new player's place. It was creepy. It had dead people. Abandoned houses, and 4 crosses depending on a player dying, One of them was a user killing himself, the last one was a new player that was dead, The second one was the same as the last one, The third one was the half the same one as the first one. but Demons dissipating the player...The water looked like blood. Most of the billboards were deleted. expect for the 2 ones. The first one says "WELCOME TO HELL ENJOY YOUR DEATH"..and the second one said "HELP ME" and something else. The description and name was the same. Chapter 1:Jumpscares After all of the madness. One day. he messaged me to come to his game. But his avatar looked bloody. He said a friendly act into the message. but the message looked weird. it said "Hi! Do you wanna die? Please come to my place! You'll have fun with your friends being killed!" There was a link to his game below. I clicked on it. Somehow blood splatted somewhere in the window outside. I was a little scared, I thought it was a evil person dead. but it was just a hand. I was almost scared. I got back and clicked on the ROBLOX homepage. I updated my status. It said "What the heck is going on?! Some blood came out of the window." I had the message from the same person named helpme_404. It only said "Run for your lives.". after I read it. My computer glitched a little. On my Computer Screen there was a Creepy Jump scare. after it showed up. I opened my files and noticed a game I never downloaded named "youcandiebutnotlive.exe". I tried not to click it, But..when I did. It showed me up a ROBLOX-looking game. I pressed the WASD keys. I noticed a Black person with Red, bloody eyes running after me. My keyboard stopped working. I was frightened. my mouse won't work. the Creepy person jump scared me and closed the game quickly. after all of that. My Keyboard & Mouse started working again. I felt fine. Chapter 2:Death After feeling fine, I noticed a note after the "youcandiebutnotlive.exe" file. I opened it up and it looked strange. It instantly said this "Heh heh, nice try on surviving that one, You cant handle this."...after reading this I was freaked out. There was a another short paragraph by it. It said "Your friends will die and go to hell and burn there, you‘re next.". I didn't believe it. I thought it was a joke, until I tried chatting one of my friends. They didn't answer. I visited my Google+ and It showed people that were my ROBLOX friends dead in real life. I was completely scared to death. I thought I was going to be next to die. I had to do something. I tried getting out my baseball bat. I grabbed it and ran back to the computer. I laid the baseball bat there before the creepy man tried to kill me. I PMed the creepy ROBLOX user ”Whyd you do this”. He answered that me and my friends were idiots. I was depressed after he PMed me back. I had to do something very quick. I had to tell him his personal information to get back there to kill the creepy person. He never answered back to me. No word was heard when I tried asking. But that was the last time I told him. He messaged me back to another creepy game. Like the fool I am, I played it. it opened up a creepy web page. I closed it but it wouldn’t close. I tried to close my browser, nothing happened. The browser froze. But it finally worked after I tried to close it a second time. After that, I was calm and smiling sightly. I was going to go play some ROBLOX Front-page games. I felt depressed for my ROBLOX friends being dead. Chapter 3:Haunting During I was playing Speed Run 4, I found the same user again. "helpme_404". He somewhat hacked, The texture looked like TV Static. The Players had blood all over, I had to click the X button. nothing happened. The game went full-screen. There wasn't anyway to get out, Somehow. There was a another clone of helpme_404. Somehow the game glitched and teleported my player into a dark game. It was his game again. It looked creepy. It was more updated version of it. There was dead popular ROBLOX users and even.. Jump scares. "May finish soon." Category:Unfinished Category: